Medical personnel, such as surgeons and allied health professionals, typically require training relating to various surgical procedures, equipment and instrumentation. Such training may involve, for example, exhibitions, demonstrations, instruction, education and/or performance of hands-on training activities or exercises. Anatomical models, sometimes referred to as “sawbones” models, have been developed for use in the training of medical personnel. Cadavers have also been used to provide a somewhat greater level of realism and practicality to the training experience. In the past, training of medical personnel has been confined to fixed sites and locations such as hospitals, surgical centers, universities, or other non-mobile laboratories and/or training facilities.
Thus, there is a general need in the industry to provide improved systems and methods for use in association with the training of medical personnel. The present invention meets this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.